


Don't Stop

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [21]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Tickling, lee!Taako, ler!Magnus, ticklish!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It wasn’t the response Magnus was expecting from Taako, but who was he to deny such a request?Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Even more prompts lol. This was for:
> 
> 11\. “…I didn’t say to stop.”

Magnus couldn’t even place how the whole thing started.

He had probably been bugging Taako, and then Taako probably started bugging him back, and the whole thing probably turned into an all-out annoyance war. Thing was, Taako had siblings, so he was especially experienced in being a little shit. Magnus needed to up his game.

Which was how Magnus ended up pinning Taako to the floor and digging a hand directly into his belly. Taako hadn’t even tried to save face, immediately bursting into giggles and trying to squirm out from under Magnus.

“How do you like  _ that _ , huh?” Magnus said gleefully.

Taako snorted in an incredibly undignified way, his hands immediately going up to cover his face in embarrassment. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh along. He dug into Taako’s hips, getting a loud squeal in response, and began squeezing up Taako’s sides to his ribs. Taako screamed out a cackle and immediately began babbling out pleas wherever he could get a breath in.

Magnus immediately stopped, suddenly very worried he had gone too far. Taako’s chest heaved for breath, but instead of looking relieved, his face looked more and more pinched by the minute, ears growing steadily more red.

Shit, Magnus had hurt him, hadn’t he?

“Taako, I--”

“... I didn’t say to stop,” Taako whispered.

It was true. He hadn’t. He had said “please” over and over, sure, but he had never said “no” or “don’t” or “stop,” whatsoever.

Magnus hesitated a moment. “You sure?” He asked gently.

Taako nodded, almost imperceptibly, and looked away in his embarrassment. Magnus decided not to embarrass him anymore and simply dug in, watching Taako carefully.

Taako threw his head back in cackles, and Magnus couldn’t help but join in with his own laughter. And this time, he wouldn’t stop until Taako called it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
